dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Chim Chim
: A card from .hack//G.U. The Card Battle, depicting Haseo and Atoli's respective attitudes towards Chim Chims.]] '''Chim Chims (チムチム)' are small, four-legged creatures found hidden in trees, giant mushrooms, and other places in the fields and dungeons of The World R:2. On the tops of their heads they carry an item called a Chim Sphere, the main power source for many machines (such as Steam Doors, Warp Points, and Mecha Grunty) found in The World. Power is measured in "Chims", a unit equal to the amount of power in a normal Chim Chim's sphere. Chasing and kicking them results in the spheres falling off of the Chim Chim and into the player's inventory, however this causes the unfortunate Chim Chim to whither away into nothingness. One of the NPCs living in Mac Anu, Dr. Kubo, studies the Chim Chims' civilization a profession. The energy in Chim Spheres is gathered from the earth, and when they have built up too much energy, Chim Chims gather in the Coite-Bodher Battlefield to release it in the form of a brilliant fireworks display. There are several different types of Chim Chims found throughout The World: Chim Chim The standard type of Chim Chim. They appear in large groups occasionally with one or two Rare Chim Chims mixed in. Each of their Chim Spheres is worth exactly one Chim. Rare Chim Chim Rare Chim Chims are usually found mixed in with normal Chim Chims. They are colored yellow instead of purple, and wear a sash and medal, seemingly the dignitaries of the Chim Chim world. Their Chim Spheres are worth ten Chims apiece. King Chim Chim Occasionally, King Chim Chim, king of the Chim Chims, will appear. He usually appears by himself in places where normally a large group of Chim Chims would appear, though he also can be summoned by a Nue. King Chim Chim starts out the same size as any other Chim Chim, but as he is kicked, he swells and increases in size. Once he reaches a point where he becomes larger than the player, he starts jumping in an attempt to crush the player. The player takes no damage, but each time the king succeeds the player will lose a large number of Chim Spheres. However, continued kicks to the King will eventually cause him to swell to such proportions that he bursts, dropping 50 Chims worth of Rare Chim Spheres and occasionally (although very rarely outside of quests) the Chim Crown, a rare item. Chim Assassins These ninja-like Chim Chims will attack parties in dungeons that are carrying a large amount of Chim Spheres. Like the King, they will jump and attempt to crush the player and force them to drop their spheres, causing 5 Chims worth of damage per hit. Defeating them gets the player no items or Chims, but it's very hard to move on without doing so. They appear in groups after a player has been in a dungeon for a length of time corresponding to how many Chim Spheres the player is carrying: *'99-90 Spheres' - Appear after 8 minutes *'89-80 Spheres' - Appear after 10 minutes *'79-70 Spheres' - Appear after 15 minutes *'69-60 Spheres' - Appear after 18 minutes *'59-50 Spheres' - Appear after 20 minutes *'Less than 50 Spheres' - Won't appear Assassin Dad Leader of the Chim Assassins, the Assassin Dad is the size of a full-grown King Chim Chim, and dressed like a ninja warlord with an eyepatch. He first appears in a quest as a maniacal collector who has captured all the Chim Chims, and it is unknown whether or not he will make another appearance. He fights much like a King Chim Chim, but will yield no Chim Spheres. God Chim Chim God Chim Chim is the most elusive of all the Chim Chims. He can only be found in areas that end in BBQ Plate, where he wanders the map just like a Lucky Animal. He acts much like a King Chim Chim, except that each kick that hits him releases a large number of Chim Spheres and, once defeated, he will raise the affection level of the kicker's party members. AIDA Chim Chim During hack//G.U. Returner, Haseo and his party come across an AIDA-bearing Chim Chim in the forest at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. The Chim Chim is purple with eyes that alternately light up. Although it can speak only in beeps, Atoli is able to understand it using her "hearing" ability. Haseo is puzzled by the sudden return of the enemy he had thought destroyed, but the Chim Chim AIDA reveals to him that a non-malevolent portion of the AIDA had been accepted into the system of The World, becoming part of the game that wasn't removed along with the other AIDA. It then releases into the sky, displaying the word "Returner", signaling the return of a friend. This same AIDA Chim Chim continues on to become stronger character in the series. Trivia *In .hack//Roots, some players shake Haseo, attempting to obtain some Chim Spheres. Category:The World R:2 Category:The World R:X Category:Versus: The World Category:The World FORCE :ERA Category:The World Re:Vice Age